Surprises Anyone?
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: It has been 30 years since the war ended. Now Fred, Remus, Tonks, Lily, James, Albus, McGonagall, Mad-Eye, Severus and Sirius were back. Surprises in store for everyone… HP/KB DM/HG NL/LL SS/BB AD/MM JP/LP RL/NT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Author's Note: In this story Severus and Bellatrix were Harry's parents. And Lily and James had a child named Rosie when they modified Severus's memory. And Bellatrix wasn't killed. I have my reasons.**

* * *

**Introduction**

It has been 30 years since the war ended. Now Fred, Remus, Tonks, Lily, James, Albus, McGonagall, Mad-Eye, Ted, Andromeda, Severus and Sirius were back. Surprises in store for everyone…

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Harry Snape aged now 48 visited the graves of his family. He had found out the night of the end of the war Severus Snape was his father and that his father didn't know to 6th year Harry wished he got the time to be with them. And he had a twin sister named Nevaeh who had went to Salem And an older sister named Sarai. He was now married to a wonderful woman and had kids, grandchildren and nieces and nephews. His mother was Bellatrix Lestrange or Black as she now was she only did the things she did to help the light win the war. Once she was free of the Imperius Curse. Which she had been under since October of 1981. When the war was over she counted the curse of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Alice was her sister. She made redemption for everything she had done. Everyone now saw the not crazy side of her. She was normal. It took time but Harry and Bellatrix were on good terms now and he was on good terms with the Malfoy's.

"You know I wished I could have saved them", Bellatrix says quietly

"I know Mum. I feel the same. We can't change what happened. Let's go. They did what was nessersary to end the war. You loved Dad and left me with the Potters so I could be safe. You didn't know what was going to happen. You loved your sisters. You still have three more that are alive and three dead sisters who left children behind", Harry says

"I know but the pain doesn't go away", Bellatrix says one last look at the graves before apparting out of the graveyard with Harry.

* * *

The clock had just struck midnight at the Wizarding World War Cemetery everything was quiet and winds picked up in the Cemetery. Around the graves off.

_James Charlus Potter_

_Age 21_

_March 31__st__ 1960 – 31__st__ of October 1981_

_Beloved Husband, Father, Uncle and Friend_

_The Last Enemy that shall be destroyed is Death_

_Great Marauder. A sacrifice we will all remember._

_Light Forever_

_Gryffindor_

James Potter's grave had a Stag in the corner with the Order of the Phoenix symbol and Gryffindor symbol too. And a gold stripe saying _'Order of Merlin First Class'_

_Lily Rose Black Evans Potter_

_Age 21_

_January 30__th__ 1960 – 31__st__ of October 1981_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Aunt, Sister and Friend_

_The Last Enemy that shall be destroyed is death_

_Great sacrifice we will all remember_

_Light Forever and a Day_

_Gryffindor_

On Lily's grave was the Black Family crest and the Order of the Phoenix Symbol with he Gryffindor Symbol. And a gold stripe saying _'Order of Merlin First Class'_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Age 36_

_26__th__ of April 1960 – 13__th__ of June 1996_

_Beloved Cousin, Friend, Godfather_

_Never Forgotten_

_Great Marauder _

_Innocent Man_

_White Sheep_

_Gryffindor_

On Sirius's grave was the Black Crest and the Order Symbol as well as a grim and the Gryffindor Symbol. And a gold stripe saying _'Order of Merlin First Class'_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_14th of August 1925 - 15th of June 1997_

_Age 72_

_Beloved Headmaster, Mentor, Friend_

_Brightest Wizard. Light Forever_

_Greatest Wizard of Modern Times_

_Ravenclaw_

On Dumbledore's Grave was the Hogwarts C,Ravenclaw Crest, Order of the Phoenix Crest, Dumbledore Crest and two gold stripes saying '_Orders of Merlin First Class'_

_Alastor Matthew Moody_

'_Mad Eye'_

_8__th__ of July 1950 – 24__th__ of July 1997_

_Age 47_

_Beloved Father, Husband, Friend, Teacher_

_Best Fighter. Great Teacher, Best Auror_

_Toughest man you will ever meet_

_Light to the bitter end_

_Gryffindor_

On Mad-Eye's grave was an Auror Symbol and an Order of the Phoenix Symbol and Gryffindor Symbol. And a gold stripe saying _'Order of Merlin 1st Class'_

_Andromeda Lynx Black Tonks_

_29th of March 1951 - 12th of March 1998_

_Age: 51_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter, Sister, Friend_

_Loved Dearly_

_Slytherin_

On Andromeda's grave was the Black Crest and Slytherin Crest. And a gold stripe saying _'Order of Merlin Second Class'_

_Theodore Edward Tonks_

_3rd of June 1951 - 12th of March 1998_

_Age 51_

_Beloved Husband, Father, Son, Brother, Friend_

_Showed Great Loyalty_

_Hufflepuff_

On Ted's grave was the Hufflepuff Crest and a gold stripe saying _'Order of Merlin Second Class'_

_Minerva Isobel Black-McGonagall-Dumbledore_

_4th of October 1949 - 2nd of May 1998_

_Age: 49_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter, Sister, Teacher and Friend_

_A Great Witch we are have proud to have Known_

_Strict But Fair_

_Gryffindor_

On Minerva's grave was an Order Symbol, Hogwarts Symbol, Gryffindor Symbol and a cat and a gold stripe saying _'Order of Merlin 1st Class'_

_Fred Fabien Weasley_

_1__st__ of April 1978 – 2__nd__ of May 1998_

_Age 19_

_Beloved Son, Brother and Friend_

_An Honour to have known you_

_Jokester. Pranks everyone may he give them hell in Heaven_

_Light Forever_

_Gryffindor _

On Fred's grave was the DA Symbol and the Order Symbol and the Gryffindor Symbol. And a gold stripe saying _'Order of Merlin 1st Class'_

_Remus John Lupin_

_10__th__ of March 1960 – 2__nd__ May 1998_

_Age 38_

_Beloved Son, Husband, Father, Friend and Teacher_

_A werewolf we have been proud to have known_

_A Great Marauder_

_Light Forever_

_Gryffindor _

On Remus's grave was a werewolf and the Order Symbol and the Gryffindor Crest. And a gold stripe saying _'Order of Merlin 1st Class'_

_Nymphadora Lyra Tonks Lupin_

_4__th__ of May 1973 – 2__nd__ of May 1998_

_Age 25_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter, Niece, Auror and Friend_

_A bright colourful person we are glad to have known_

_Great bubbly person_

_Light Forever_

_Hufflepuff_

On Tonks grave there was a wolf, the Black Family Crest, the Order Symbol and the Hufflepuff Symbol. And a gold stripe saying _'Order of Merlin First Class'_

_Severus Tobais Snape_

_9__th__ of January 1960 – 2__nd__ of May 1998_

_Age 38_

_Beloved Husband, Father, Uncle, Friend and Teacher_

_A Hero we will never forget._

_Double Agent. Light Forever_

_Slytherin_

On Severus's Grave was a panther, the Prince Crest and the Order Symbol and the crest of Slytherin House. And a gold stripe saying _'Order of Merlin First Class'_

The wind picks up and glowing golden light surrounds the graves. 12 people appear laying on the grass. What had happened?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

* * *

**POLL: Who should Harry and Draco's wives be?**

* * *

**Now In case you are confused here is a list of who their parents and siblings are.**

_Druella Rosier - Cygnus Black_

Minerva Isobel Black: 1949

Andromeda Lynx Black: 1951

Arcturus Cygnus Black: 1953

Narcissa Musca Black: 1955

Zavala Trinity Black:1956

Alice Lyra Black: 1958

Bellatrix Druella Black: 1959

Lily Rose Black: 1960


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Lily groans and looks around she notices some people laying next to her.

"James?" Lily asks looking at the figure next to her

"Lily?" James asks groaning sitting up

"It is me James", Lily says

They here more groaning.

"Sirius?" James asks looking at his best friend who was now sitting up

"Prongs?" Sirius asks

"It is me Padfoot", James says

"Prongs? Padfoot?" a voice asks next to them

"Moony", they say

"Where…Dora where are you? Dora?" Remus asks frantically looking around till he spots his wife on the grass next to him, "Please wake up Dora. Please"

Tonks groans, "Rem?"

"I am here Dora", Remus says helping her to sit up, "Are you hurt?"  
"Just a little sore", Tonks replies

"Nymphadora", her mother says from next to her

"Nymph", her father says

"Mum, Dad", Tonks says

"Professor Lupin? Tonks?" another voice asks

"Fred?" Remus asks looking at the red-haired figure

"Yep it is me. Looks like Professor Snape is here too", Fred says pointing to another figure

"Sev?" Lily asks

"Lily?" Severus groans sitting up, "James? Remus? Sirius?"

"It is us Shadow", James replies

"Who are you?" a voice growls, "Where is my wand?"

They turn to see Mad-eye Moody looking at them.

"You know us and we all don't have wands", Sirius says showing his empty hands

The others do the same.

"Calm down Alastor we appear to be in a cemetery", Albus says with Minerva next to him

"Let's test each other first to see if we are who we say we are", Remus suggests, "Who were the Marauders? James?"

"Me, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Frank and Severus", James says

"Correct", Remus says

"What were the Marauders nicknames Sirius?" James asks

"You were Prongs, Peter was Wormtail, I was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, Frank was Roar and Severus was Shadow", Sirius replies

"Correct", James says

"Severus what were the Animagus forms?" Sirius asks

"I was a panther, you are a Black dog that looked like the grim, Peter was a rat, Remus is a werewolf, Frank a lion and James a Stag", Severus says

"Correct", Sirius says

"What's are sons name?" Remus asks Tonks

"Teddy Remus Lupin", Tonks replies

"Correct", Remus replies

"Who did you train Mad-Eye?" Tonks asks

"James Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks", Mad-Eye replies

"Correct", Tonks says, "Fred when did you join the Order?"

"Summer of 1995 when George and I were 17. I have 6 siblings Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Ginny", Fred replies

"Correct", Tonks says

"Are you a Death Eater Snape?" Mad-Eye growls

"No", Severus replies

"Wron…", Mad-Eye starts

"He was an agent for Dumbledore. He is NOT a Death Eater", Lily says hotly

"He killed Albus", Mad-Eye says

"On my orders Alastor. I was dying anyway", Albus says

"It is true Albus told me he had a curse on him an he would die in a year. We are married", Minerva says

"I will ask the question to Severus. Who is your wife?" Lily asks Severus

"Bellatrix Black", Severus replies confidently

"That makes us feel better", Fred jokes, "What about why were our Defence Against the Dark Arts Teachers in years and what happened to them?"

"Professor Quirrell who had Voldemort on his head, Lockheart 1992-1993 Memory Charm Back Firmed, Remus Lupin 1993-1994 Werewolf and I outed him. Sorry Remus", Severus says

"It is alright Severus", Remus says forgiving him

"The imposter Alastor Moody who was Barty Crouch Jr 1994-1995, Umbridge 1995-1996, Me 1996-1997 and Amycus Carrow 1997-1998 hopefully killed in Battle", Severus says

"Where was our headquarters in 1995?" Fred asks

"12 Grimmauld Place", Severus says rolling his eyes

"That's him", Fred says

They question Andromeda and Ted too.

"Where are we?" Dora asks ignoring Fred

"Look around", Mad-Eye says

"It is a Graveyard", James says looking at all the Mable head stones

"Look this grave has my name on it", Fred says pointing at the marble headstone

_Fred Fabien Weasley_

_1st of April 1978 – 2nd of May 1998_

_Age 19_

_Beloved Son, Brother and Friend_

_An Honour to have known you_

_Jokester. Pranks everyone may he give them hell in Heaven_

_Light Forever_

_Gryffindor_

"I died", Fred says shocked, "I remember fighting in the battle with Percy then nothing"

"Your headstone has the Order of Merlin First Class on it", Tonks says, "As well as the Order symbol and one I don't recognise"

"Here is my grave", Lily stutters showing them

_Lily Rose Black Evans Potter_

_January 30th 1960 – 31st of October 1981_

_Age 21_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Aunt, Sister and Friend_

_The Last Enemy that shall be destroyed is death_

_Great sacrifice we will all remember_

_Light Forever and a Day_

_Gryffindor_

"You're a Black?" Fred asks shocked

"Yes. I was adopted by the Evans. I am Minerva, Andromeda, Narcissa, Zavala, Alice and Bellatrix's sister", Lily revels

"Who knew that?" Mad-Eye growls

"James, Minerva, Albus and the others did not. You your Nymphadora and my sister Andromeda aren't you?" Lily asks

"Dear Sister", Andromeda says hugging Lily

"Yes. So your my Aunt?" Tonks asks

"Yes", Lily replies

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" Fred asks

"James and I wiped everyone's memory. Till Harry turned 18 for Albus, Minerva, Andromeda, Ted, Zavala, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice and Peter and 16 for Severus. Harry is Severus's son", Lily says

"And Lily and I have a son named Charlus we gave him to a family in America. He probably went to Salem. We left an enchanted letter for when he turned 17. We took Harry in to protect him", James adds

"Your tomb stone has an Order of Merlin First Class too", Tonks says

"So does mine", James says looking at the marble tombstone behind him

_James Charlus Potter_

_March 31st 1960 – 31st of October 1981_

_Age 21_

_Beloved Husband, Father, Uncle and Friend_

_The Last Enemy that shall be destroyed is Death_

_Great Marauder. A sacrifice we will all remember._

_Light Forever_

_Gryffindor_

"You died too", Lily says

"I remember Voldemort coming me telling you to run", James says, "And a flash of green light"

"I remember trying to protect Harry. But I didn't have my wand. Voldemort killed me while I was protecting Harry. Everyone must have thought he was our son", Lily says

"I sure did. Hey this is my grave look", Sirius says

_Sirius Orion Black_

_26th of April 1960 – 13th of June 1996_

_Age 36_

_Beloved Cousin, Friend, Godfather_

_Never Forgotten_

_Great Marauder_

_Innocent Man_

_White Sheep_

_Gryffindor_

"It has an Order of Merlin first class too", James says

"It says Innocent Sirius. Someone must have cleared your name", Remus says

"What did you do?" Lily asks

"Remus here is my grave", Tonks says interrupting Lily and looking at her grave

_Nymphadora Lyra Tonks Lupin_

_4th of May 1973 – 2nd of May 1998_

_Age 25_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter, Niece and Friend_

_A bright colourful person we are glad to have known_

_Great bubbly person_

_Light Forever_

_Hufflepuff_

"Here is mine", Remus whisperers

_Remus John Lupin_

_10th of March 1960 – 2nd May 1998_

_Age 38_

_Beloved Son, Husband, Father, Friend and Teacher_

_A werewolf we have been proud to have known_

_A great Marauder_

_Light Forever_

_Gryffindor_

"What happened to our son Remus if we both died? and my parents?" Tonks asks tears in her eyes

"We have a Grandson?" Andromeda asks excited

"Yes. Where is he?" Tonks asks tears falling

Remus pulls her to him, "I don't know but we will find out"

"My grave is here too", Mad-Eye says

"So is ours", Albus says with Minerva besides him

"So what is going on?" Fred asks

"Lets get out of here and find out. We don't even know what year it is", James suggests

"Ok. Everyone be on alert", Mad-Eye growls

"I don't think that will be necessary Alastor", Albus says

"They are all marble headstones", Lily says from in James arms

"Albus there is Cedric Diggory's", Minerva says pointing out the grave

"Here appears here too", Albus says waking Cedric up

_Cedric Amos Diggory_

_13th of February 1977 - 24th of June 1995_

_Beloved Son, Friend, Housemate_

_Died a Hero_

_Hufflepuff_

"So we have no idea what is going on?" Cedric says after it was explained

"No. Lets keep moving", Mad-Eye growls

"Here is the entrance to the grounds look what it says", Tonks says from Remus's arms

_The Phoenix Hero Cemetery_

_Where everyone is a hero of the Light_

"It says here bought by HS, BB and DM to honour the memory of our hero's", Sirius says

They walk out of the cemetery finding that they were on a big space of land. With a house in the distance.

"I guess we go to that house", Remus says

They walk the distance to the house and Remus cautiously knocks on the door. They hear someone come to the door. A man opens it looking surprised by them.

"How is this possible?" the man asks

"We don't know we appeared at the cemetery an hour ago", Lily says

"Tell them to come in Eddie. You know they can't be Death Eaters. And anyway nobody would be brave enough to imprecate them", a woman says with blonde hair

"Come inside all of you_"_, the one called Eddie says

"I'll get some food", the woman says leaving

"Where are we? We showed up in front of our graves. Our we really dead?" Tonks asks

"You were. But it appears you are back for some reason", Eddie says, "We only know Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Black-McGonagall-Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Cedric Diggory and Fred Weasley who are the other five?"

The woman returns with drinks and food.

"I am Tonks Lupin", Tonks says

"Andromeda Tonks", Andromeda says

"Ted Tonks", Ted says

"I am Lily Potter", Lily says

"James Potter", James says

"We should introduce ourselves I am Eddie Macmillan", Eddie says

"I remember you", Remus says

"Good to know", Eddie says

"I am Daphne Greengrass-Macmillan", Daphne says pouring the tea

"Do you know what year it is?" Eddie asks

"No", Sirius says

"No idea what so ever", Fred says

Eddie and Daphne look at each other.

"Should we tell them?" Eddie asks his wife

"I think it will be for the best. Not too many shocks at once", Daphne says

"You're in the year 2028. 30 years since Mrs Tonks, Mr Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Mr Lupin, Mrs Lupin, Fred, and Professor Snape died. 31 years since you two died Mr Moody, Headmaster, 32 years since you died Mr Black, 33 years since you died Cedric, 47 years since you died Mr and Mrs Potter", Eddie says breaking the boom shell

"Remus 30 years", Tonks says starting to cry

"James 47 years", Lily starts crying as well

"I will get a calming draft", Eddie says leaving the room

"It will be ok we will work this out", Daphne says trying to comfort them as Eddie returns with the calming draft

"Take it, it will make you feel better", Eddie says

"What day is it?" Sirius asks

"24th of August 2028", Daphne says

"Where do we go from here?" Remus asks

"To Hogwarts. Where your families are"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is a long chapter for all my faithful readers:)**

* * *

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

"How will we be getting there?" Ted asks

"Floo to Hogsmeade town. The Three Broom Sticks have floo access", Eddie says

"This way to the floo", Daphne says showing them to the fire place

"I'll go first you all follow me. Daph you go last", Eddie says, "_Incendio!"_

The fire comes to life. Eddie steps into the fire with floo powder.

"The Three Broom Sticks, Hogsmeade Town!" Eddie says clearly

He spins and lands neatly in the pub.

"Morning Mr Macmillan", the bar tender says

"Morning Rosemarie", Eddie says

"Just you?" Rosemarie asks

"No. More. And I would appreciate it if you told no one", Eddie says

"Why…", Rosemarie starts

That's when Minerva comes through the floo followed by the rest.

"How?" Rosemarie asks shocked

"Don't know. They appeared at their graves this morning. You know they can't be impersonated", Eddie says as Daphne comes through

"Welcome back. I take it your taking them to the Arch-Headmaster?" Rosemarie asks

"Yes. We better get going", Eddie says

"Good Luck", Rosemarie says

"Wow", Tonks says as they exist the pub

"The village is bigger", Remus says looking around  
"It is now a town. Hogsmeade town was built in 2002", Daphne says as the walk up a hill

What the returns see shocks them Hogwarts was bigger than it had been before. There was also other buildings like schools. You could feel the magic of this place.

"Shocked?" Daphne asks

"What are those buildings?" Sirius asks curiously

"One is Hogwarts Day-Care Ages 2 Weeks – 4 years", Daphne says

"Which on is it?" Lily asks

"That one", Daphne says pointing at a building that had a fence around it and various playing equipment

"What is that one?" Severus asks pointing at the bigger fence building and it was bigger

"That is Hogwarts Primary School for ages 5 – 10", Eddie says

"What is that one?" Ted asks pointing to a building with no fences around it

"Hogwarts University for ages 18 – 26", Eddie says

"There is also the Auror and Military Hogwarts Academy for ages 18 - 40", Daphne says

"There are no Muggle-Repelling wards", Albus says

"Of course not. You will find out why soon. There is Hogsmeade Station", Daphne says pointing to the other side

"It is bigger", Andromeda says

"Of course. Hogsmeade station has 8 train tracks. One train goes at 6am, next is 10am, next is 12pm, next is 3pm", Eddie says as they walk

"There are several stops along the way of the public trains", Daphne adds

"Where do they stop?" James asks curious

"Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, King Cross Station, St Mungo's, Godric's Hollow, Catchpole and a few more places over the country", Eddie says as they walk

They come to the Castle doors after walking a long way. They had taken the time to notice the changes that had happened.

"Marlee", Eddie says to a woman as they enter the Castle

"Everything alright?" 'Marlee' asks

"Yes. Is the Arch-Headmaster available?" Daphne asks

"He is", Marlee replies

"We will go to him then. How was your Summer?" Eddie asks before they leave

"Great. Spent time with the family. Have a good day", Marlee says

"Who was that?" Tonks asks

"One of the Care Takers of the Schools", Eddie replies

"How many Care Takers does all the schools have?" Minerva asks

"11 altogether", Daphne says as they come to elevators

"We have elevators? How?" Lily asks

"Muggle Technology works here. We had some students that are disabled. They need to get to their classes so these 14 lifts go up to each level of the Castle", Daphne says as they get in one big elevator

The returns look at the buttons that were on a panel. 1 – 70 was on there and Dungeons. Eddie presses 64.

"There are 70 floors to the Castle plus 8 towers and three dungeons", Daphne says as they go up in the elevator

"Level 64", a voice says

The doors open and Eddie and Daphne lead them down the halls on the 64th floor. Till they come to a Golden Phoenix, Golden Eagle, Golden Grim and a Golden Griffin at the back of a platform.

"Everyone on the platform", Daphne says

"This is the entrance to the Arch-Headmasters Office. He is in charge of ALL schools", Eddie says as they all fit on the platform

"Password?" the three figures say

"Phoenix Crystalus", Daphne says

"Correct", the Phoenix replies

The platform moves up. They get off the platform when it stops. They follow Eddie and Daphne into the big office. They see a Blue, Gold and Silver Phoenix on a perch with a Storm Eagle and Storm Hawk. A Storm Panther was watching them. A Sphinx. A miniature Griffin was on the floor with a Grim dog sat on the floor with a blue and white Runespoor a man was at the desk filling in paperwork. The Phoenix busts into song. Joyous and loud. The grim dog barks happily. The man looks up shocked by what he sees.

"How?" he asks

"They turned up at the Cemetery this morning", Eddie says

"As you know nobody can impersonate them", Daphne adds

"It will take some time to get used too. But I am not going to question it. Adeka sang and Aden, Isai, Asia, Sashsat, Osiris, Cailean and Kima, Kika, Kric didn't attack so I know they are back", the man says, "Maybe you can introduce yourselves anyway?"

"Lily Potter", Lily says

"James Potter", James says

"Sirius Black", Sirius says

"Remus Lupin", Remus says

"Tonks", Tonks says

"Andromeda Tonks", Andromeda says

"Ted Tonks", Ted says

"Severus Snape", Severus says

"Fred Weasley"

"Cedric Diggory"

"Alastor Moody"

"Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore"

"Albus Dumbledore. Who might you be?" Albus says eyes twinkling

"I am Harry Severus Snape. Once Harry Potter. Welcome back all of you", Harry says standing up and coming around the desk

"Harry you grown old", Sirius says laughing

"Hello Godfather", Harry says hugging Sirius laughing

Harry hugs Minerva, Remus, Tonks, Lily, and James. Shakes Fred, Cedric, Albus, Mad-eye, and Mr and Mrs Tonks hands

"Dad", Harry says to Severus

"Son. I am sorry I left you", Severus says

"Don't apologies for dying", Harry says, "Any of you"

"What do we do now?" Lily asks

"Take a seat and I will get some people", Harry says waving his hand and chairs appear in front of his desk

Harry goes over to the fire place and starts talking to someone then another before pulling his head out.

"Minister of Magic is on way and so is George. Now _Expecto Patronum!_" Harry says pulling out his wand

A silver panther comes out.

"Mum, Katie please come to my office. Some people have returned from the dead", Harry says letting the Patronus go

"Your shape has changed", Remus notes

"It did when I found out my true identity", Harry replies

"That doesn't look like your Phoenix wand", Albus notes

"No. It is Alder, Cypress, Rowan Wood, Red Oak with a Phoenix Feather and Storm Eagle Father 13 ½ inches", Harry says as the flames light up and a red-haired figure with some grey hair and one ear missing steps out

"George?" Fred asks looking at the man who used to be his twin

"Fred? Boy I didn't expect to see you again", George says pulling Fred into a hug

"Have you been causing everyone hell?" Fred asks as they pull apart

George laughs, "Well we own a few Weasley Wizard Wheezes shops all around the world. We have done very well"

"How many shops do you have now?" Remus asks

"One in Hogsmeade Town, Diagon Alley, Ireland, France, Italy, Greece, Spain, Denmark, Germany, Poland, Russia, India, Japan, China, America, New Zealand, Australian", George replies

"What is this store?" Sirius asks

"Pranks", George replies

Lily groans at the glint in James and Sirius's eyes.

"Who did you marry old boy?" Fred asks George

"Sarai Snape. It was meant to be. When our eyes contacted sparks flow. She healed me. The day after we won the Battle of Hogwarts I tried to kill myself. Sarai had just arrived and saved me. We have been together ever since", George says

"Your sister Harry?" Fred asks

"Yes", Harry replies

Severus groans, "She had to marry one of the twins"

The floo lights up and a woman enters.

"Minster Weasley", Harry says

"Arch-Headmaster Snape", the woman replies with a smile

"Your fiancée is back", Harry says guesting to Fred

"Fred. I felt you would come back", the woman says tears in her eyes

"Angelina?" Fred asks getting up

"It is me. Oh I have missed you so much", Angelina says throwing her arms around him crying

"I'm back. I won't leave you again", Fred says kissing her

"You better not leave us", Angelina says after the kiss

"Us?" Fred asks

George and Harry grin this was going to be funny.

"You remember that night 3 days before the Battle?" Angelina asks

"Yes", Fred says slowly

"Well you got me pregnant with Octuplets", Angelina says, "3 girls and 5 boys"

"I have children?" Fred asks shocked

"Yes. They are 29 now and have children of their own. Two work for Weasley Wizard Wheezes", Angelina says

"What do you do for work?" Fred asks

"I am the Minister for Magic", Angelina says with a grin

"You got a high paying job", Fred jokes

Angelina laughs, "It does have its perks"

"Well done Miss Johnson", Albus says

"Actually my legal name is Angelina Johnson-Weasley we were engaged when he died", Angelina says

"Harry?" a voice asks

They look behind them to see a black haired woman walking towards them. They see the shock in her eyes at them.

"Honey", Harry says kissing her lips

"I couldn't believe it without seeing it", she says

"Everyone this is my with Katie Bell-Snape", Harry says

"Hello Father-in-law", Katie says to Severus

"You where one of my bright students", Severus says

"Thank you sir", Katie says smiling, "Welcome back all of you. Hey Cedric"

"Hi Katie. How are you?" Cedric asks

"I am great. And it looks like you all are great too", Katie replies

"What do you do Katie?" Fred asks

"I am Deputy Headmistress, and Easy Potions Professor at Hogwarts Primary", Katie replies sitting next to her husband

"Harry?" another female voice says coming in

The returns hardly recognise her as Bellatrix. She didn't look crazy. She looked kind.

"Everyone my Mother Bellatrix Black", Harry says

"I remember. Bella are you, you?" Severus asks getting up

"It is me. I swear. I am not crazy under that strong Imperio anymore", Bellatrix says hugging her Severus and giving him a kiss

"But how is she not in Azkaban?" Minerva asks

"It was proved she was under an advanced form of the Imperio Curse. She fixed the wrongs that she did. Alice and Frank Longbottom are leading full lives today. I suspect you don't know Alice, Lily, Zavala, Narcissa, Andromeda and Minerva are Mum's sisters? And Arcturus is mum's brother" Harry asks

"Really?" Tonks asks

"Yes dear niece. Andy, Ted, Lils, Minnie", Bellatrix says hugging her sisters and surprising them with when she hugged Ted

"So you don't hate Muggle-Borns?" Ted asks

"No. That was the Imperio. I was only off it briefly with my relationship with Severus, giving birth to Sarai, Nevaeh, Logan and Harry's birth and giving him to Lils. She did more than I did. She sacrificed herself for my son. I helped your son when I got my other children", Bellatrix says

"So you have no problem with what people call half-breeds, Blood-Traitors, Muggles and Mud-Bloods?" Sirius asks

"I have no problem with them. They are just like everyone else", Bellatrix replies

"You have changed", Tonks says

"This is the real me. Some people still don't like me. But I have lots of friends", Bellatrix says

"They don't understand that stronger forbidden spell Mum. They don't know are hard it is on the mind", Harry says  
"Sorry for hitting you with that spell that made you go into the veil Siri. I was trying to fight it", Bellatrix says looking upset

"What done is done. Let's move on", Sirius says

"Well said", Albus says

"If it makes you feel better I destroyed that tree at Grimmuald Place. I hated it. So did Narcissa, Alice, Zavala and they helped destroy it", Bellatrix says

"Any questions you want to know?" Harry asks, "We will try our best to answer them"

"Well I thought you would marry Ginny", Fred says

Harry, George, Bellatrix, Angelina and Katie eyes go stormy

"She was drugging me with love potion. Amortentia. Then when everyone found out I was the son of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black people turned on me. Molly Weasley did, so did Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Henry Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. I can tell you now they aren't happy with me as Arch-Headmaster. But I am the magical heir of the founders of Hogwarts and of Merlin and I am an a Arch-Enchanter, Will Wizard", Harry replies

"Mum disowned us. Percy, Bill and me for staying with Harry", George says

"She still talked to her Grandchildren from us. But when one married Teddy she stopped saying it was a disgrace. He was cared for by a 'dark man' and 'dark family'", Katie says

"Would a dark man sacrifice himself for everyone in the Last Battle?" Bellatrix says

"What does that mean?" Minerva asks

"It means none of the spells Voldemort put on people lasted. Harry had went and welcomed death for all of us. He meant to die that is what did it. We are all protected. Like you did Lily for Harry", Bellatrix says

"So you destroyed all the Horcrux's?" Albus asks

"Yes. Even if it got out I was the son of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black more people still trusted me for standing up for them and protecting them. That's how I got this job. And being Head of the Wizengamot", Harry says

"So you put up these new 'schools'?" Ted Tonks asks

"Yes it was my idea. We started building in 2000. We have students of every species here. Including Muggles with a Muggle-born sisters/brothers. They can't take the wand subjects but they can take the others. We have Muggle and Magical classes now", Harry explains

"What about decimation?" Lily asks

"I have a strict no decimation policy. Anyone that breaks it spends a month in detention, letter written to parents and house points taken off. They also have Hogsmeade Town visits cancelled. There are others you will find out in time. I will NOT toluate anyone calling a person an insulting name or being mean to them", Harry says strongly

"Did it get worse after I died?" Cedric asks

"Yeah", Harry says

"What did you do with the Money?" Cedric asks

"I gave it to Fred and George to open their joke shop we own 25% of it in stocks", Harry replies

"How many Parselmouths are there now?" Severus asks

"39", Harry replies

"What about animal speakers?" Albus asks

"78", Harry replies

"How many subjects do you have here?" Minerva asks

"In Pre-Hogwarts 16 subjects, in Hogwarts 79 classes and in Hogwarts University 6 subjects plus a Master degree in your field or a Mistress-ship or Master-ship. The Auror/Military Hogwarts Academy", Harry says handing them the list of subjects

"This is a very big list", Albus says

"How does it work?" Minerva asks

"For one they only have one class every hour making room for more classes. We have nearly every subject with two - three teachers", Harry replies

"Tell them how many are enrolled here", Katie tells Harry

"Let me look. Here is the parchment:

**Races**

**Muggle-Born:** 1,168

**Half-Blood: **990

**Pure-Blood: **170

**Half-Giant: **42

**Squibs: **767

**Muggles: **849

**Abroad Students: **4,857

**Ghosts: **40

**Half/Goblin: **67

**Faerie: **821

**Dryads: **50

**Werewolves: **99

**Half-Sirens: **10

**Born-Vampires: **300

**Vampires: **50

**Angels: **50

**Demons: **50

**Styr's: **45

**Dwarfs: **10

**Demi-Gods: **50

******Elementals:** 100

**Nymph (Fire/Water/Earth and Air): **100

**Centaurs:** 20

**Shape-Shifters: **100

**Part-Veela's: **97

**Disabled/Special Needs: **98

**Total: **11,000 (Will be 11,800 when school year begins)

"That is in Hogwarts. In Pre-Hogwarts we have 7,050 Students, Day-Care 1,470 kids, University 379, Academy 354", Harry says showing them the list

"You DO literally let everyone here", Remus says

"These are the clubs we have:

Archery

Baseball

Badminton

Basketball

Book Club

Bowling

Chess Club

Cycling

Cheerleading

Diving Team

Duelling

Fencing

Fishing Club

Girl Guides

Gymnastics

Netball

Polo

Quidditch Teams

Occlumency Club

Rugby

Running

Science Club

School Paper

Scouts

Soccer

Study Club

Student Council

Swimming

Tennis

Volleyball

"You really do have it all", Severus says impressed with his son

"Yes. Oversalty werewolves have to take their potion on the nights of the full moons. Our Potions Master makes it for Students and Teachers for free. That's how we got a lot of Werewolves. Greyback did a lot of damage during the War. We have found the victims and bought them here. There are still werewolves who bite on purpose. But we find the victims and offer them an education. Angelina also has a no decimation policy at the Ministry. Everyone can get jobs now. I started the ball rolling", Harry says

"How?" Andromeda asks

"Well the Goblins have been compiling a list of Dark Wizards for years. The Wizengamot called a state of emergency allowing them to seize the Vaults of the Death Eaters across the world. We gave them 40% of the takings to make Azkaban secure. It now has a goblins guarding it. Making it more secure than it ever was", Harry explains

"That's amazing. I have never heard of such a thing", James exclaims

"How can you afford to have all these schools?" Albus asks the next question

"Well Day-Care for all the years your there is $1,700 Galleons, Pre-Hogwarts is $5,500 Galleons, Hogwarts is $13,700, Hogwarts University is $18,000 Galleons, Academy of Aurors and Military is $16,000 Galleons. Also we have a Hogwarts Summer Camp for students 7 – 18 with it being $400 Galleons a Summer. And as the founders magical heir I have access to their vault. The school vault that hadn't been open in years. I freed $50,000,000 Galleons a year to go towards the schools. If you do well in Pre-Hogwarts you have a chance to get a full Scholarships to Hogwarts, and if you do well at Hogwarts you get a full Scholarship to Hogwarts University", Harry explains

"That's a good plan. Do you still have the Houses?" Minerva asks very impressed with _her _Gryffindor

"We have 10 houses now they are Acosta, Blackthorn, Enchanted, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Icelight, Lunalily, Prince, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Everyone is still sorted when they turn 11. I had made another sorting hat that has all of them. This has been since 2008. Each house has a Head of House and Deputy 1, Deputy 2 and Deputy 3", Harry replies

"What about prefects and all that?" Cedric asks

"We have Two Head Boys and Girls that will be 17. Prefects are 14-16: 2 boys and 2 girls for every year and house. Team Leaders 12 – 13 and each House has a Valedictorian when they graduate at 17 and 25. Also a Dux of the Hogwarts at 17. They get a plague and are put on the list of students to have already got it", Harry replies, "For the teachers we a High Deputy Headmistress, Deputy Headmaster/Headmistress 1, Deputy Headmistress/Headmaster 2 and Deputy Headmistress/headmaster 3"

"Who are they?" Fred asks

"High Deputy Headmistress is my wife Katie Snape, Deputy Headmaster 1 is Rubeus Hagrid, Deputy Headmistress 2 is my mother Bellatrix Black and Deputy Headmistress 3 is a woman named Jodi Caller", Harry replies

"So Hagrid got his wand back?" Albus asks

"Yes. Angelina and I made sure of it", Harry replies

"How about Quidditch?" Fred asks

"We have a Captain and Vice Captain now. Other sporting events have a Captain and a Vice Captain too. But you can't be two Captains you have to pick which one", Harry replies

"I take it because the size of the school you have more healers?" Andromeda asks

"Healers are Madam Poppy Pomfrey who is head healer, Annie Shacklebolt, Betty Smith, Luken Peterson, Max Wells and Julie Snape and 4 others. So 10 healers. We also have 8 school councillors they are Logan Snape, Katherine-Thomas-Snape, Billy Champ, Polly Timber, Warrick Debans, Melinsa Peace, Jemima Snape-Finnigan, Jackson Finnigan. And all students staring from age 4 are check for abuse. I don't want what happened to me happen to anyone else. If we catch it early enough we can help them before they have issues. And Career Councillors 5. ", Harry says

"I should have done that when you were at school. I am sorry Harry", Albus says

"It is in the past", Harry says

"Did you get knew school brooms?" Tonks asks, "Before they were really old"

"Yes we have the 300 Firebolts 3000", Harry replies

"You said you have Muggle Technology. How can that be?" Lily asks

"With and extra 10% of the Death Eater money we had the goblins work it out. Now ALL Muggle Technology works here. We have a Video Game room for students on the weekend who have finished their homework. This is a privilege too", Harry replies

"We have also upgraded the library. It is now 10 floors in one floor with wizard space and it has 9 librarians", Katie tells them

"We have also changed the grading system with permission from the Ministry, Board of Governors, and Testing Department they are:

**Passing Grades**

A++

A+

A

A-

B+

B

B-

C+

C

**Fail Grades**

C -

D

D-

E

E-

F

F-

"So the Muggles understand too. We still do tests at the end of the year but the major tests are still in 5th and 7th year", Harry adds

"What are the houses colours and symbol?" Sirius asks

"We know Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. What are the other ones?" Minerva asks

"Acosta is Gold/Light Blue and their symbol is a Whale, Blackthorn is Black/Purple and their symbol is a Dragon, Enchanted is Purple/Bronze and their symbol is a Swan, Icelight is light blue/white and their symbol is a penguin, Lunalily is Yellow/Silver and their symbol is a Leopard and Prince is Blue/Gold and their symbol is a wolf", Bellatrix says

"Any other new things put in place at the school?" Severus asks

"We have Several Balls. Halloween Ball, Yale Ball, New Years Eve Ball, Valentine Ball, St Patrick's Day Ball, Royal Ball, Easter Ball, Victory/Memorial Day Ball and of year ball", Katie says

"Students are also allowed to go home on Weekends once a month by their Head of House Floo. That is a Privilege so it can be lost", Bellatrix says

"We can also have any type of pet you want. Within Reason", Harry says, "As long as you look after them. Diagon Alley now sells lots of Muggle Pets"

"You have really made us proud Harry", Severus says

Harry smiled he liked hearing that.

"Did you do your N.E.W.T.S?" Severus asks

"No but I got my Mastery in Ancient Runes, Arthimacy, Defence, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. I help out in those classes if needed", Harry replies

"You didn't take Ancient Runes and Arthimacy", Minerva says

"I did them at school. Nobody even knew. I got my Masters in Ancient Runes and Arthimacy in 2010, Masters in Defence in 2000, Masters in Charms in 1999, Herbology in 2008, Masters in Potions in 2001 and Masters in Transfiguration in 2005", Harry replies, "So now the question is do you all want to teacher here?"

"If you allow me", Albus says

"Me too", Minerva says

"Me too", Remus says nervously

"Me too", Tonks says

"Me too", Lily says

"Me too", James says

"Me too", Sirius says

"Me too", Severus says

"I guess", Moody growls

"I will", Cedric says

"I will", Andromeda says

"I will", Ted Tonks says

"I will", Fred says, "I think George has our business handled. I can teach a subject"

"I will ask you which one and you will reply. Minerva?" Harry asks

"Transfiguration if that is possible", Minerva says

"That is fine. Albus?" Harry asks

"Ancient Magic", Albus says

"Done. Dad?" Harry asks

"Potions", Severus says

"Done. Fred I would like you to do Charms how does that sound?" Harry asks

"I can do that", Fred says

"You can also in your spare time help me with our business", George says

"I like the sound of that", Fred says with a grin

"Cedric how about the Curse Breaking Class?" Harry asks

"That sounds good. Thanks Harry", Cedric says

"Lily I would like you to do English Class", Harry says

"I will do it", Lily says

"Mrs Tonks how about Traditions with your sister Narcissa?" Harry asks

"I can do that", Andromeda says

"Mr Tonks how about the Math class?" Harry asks

"I can do that", Ted says

"Done. Sirius what about Spell Creation?" Harry asks

"I can do that", Sirius says grinning

"James how about Rituals Class?" Harry asks

"I can do that", James says

"Remus and Moody how about Advance Defence?" Harry asks

"Yeh sure", Remus says

"Sure", Moody says

"Tonks how about regular Defence?" Harry asks

"Yeh I can do that", Tonks says excitedly

"Well that is all done. That the first few weeks with the other teachers teaching that Subject. You all will be working with your Partner in those classes", Harry explains

"We better do an interview with the Daily Prophet and Wizard ZNN now. They need new things after all and tomorrow is the best day to get them", Angelina says

"Ok I will come with you. Mum, Katie, George feel free to show them around the school and tell them anything I missed. I will be back in a couple of hours", Harry says putting his cloak on, "Katie come here a minute"

Harry and Katie whisper for a minute before Katie nods and moves away from Harry.

"Have fun with the press", Katie says to him

"Thanks Honey", Harry says going into the floo and saying the Ministry of Magic

"Well let's show you around this big school", Katie says

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

"Come on follow us", Katie says leading them out of the office with George and Bellatrix.

Eddie and Daphne had gone home.

"How did all of this come to be? What about the Pure-Bloods?" Severus asks as they walk

"There are only so many left. Most people are now half-blood as you saw on the sheet", Katie says, "After the war Pure-Bloods didn't have much stand in the Wizarding world anymore"

Katie, Bellatrix and George show them around. They found the school to be huge, massive even now. It was going to take some time to get used to.

"If you are ever lost there are signs on the walls", Katie says pointing to a plague with wording on it

"Are they on all floors?" Lily asks

"Yes. They are enchanted to display in every language", Katie says

"How do first years find their way around?" Minerva asks

"They are given a tour of the school the day after the sorting and a map. Students can earn points by showing the new students around", Bellatrix replies

"Can we see each common room?" Tonks asks

"Sure", Katie replies, "First lets go to the Whole School Common Room. It is on the 37th floor"

They go through the Elevators and down corridors to they come to a Sphinx picture.

"Masket can you let us in please?" Katie asks

"Of course", Masket says opening the portrait hole

This common room was massive couches, tables, fires and everything was here. The colours were Gold and Blue.

"This is the ALL student common room. It is space within space it is growing bigger every year as more students come", Bellatrix says

"So do students get along?" Dumbledore asks

"Most of the time. As we have said there is a zero tolerance policy. Now lets show you Gryffindor", Katie says leading them out

They follow her down several floors and through corridors to they get to the picture of the familiar Fat Lady.

"Oh my goodness. How is this?" she asks

"They have come back to life. We don't know how but they have. Can you please let us in?" Katie asks

"Ok course", the fat lady says opening the door, "Welcome back"

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room", Katie says showing them the massive common room that was decorated in red and gold

There were plagues on the walls with names on it. The ceiling had gold candles lit in it like the great hall. Fire places.

"Most of this is Space within Space. That has been produced over the years as each house got bigger the House Common Room got bigger", Bellatrix says

"These plagues you see our Hero's of the Light. Who died so we could live and famous house members. Each has information about the person and a photo", Katie says

"There is yours Fred", George says pointing to the one that said:

_Fred Fabien Weasley_

_1989 – 1996: Hogwarts _

_1990 – 1996: Beater_

_1996 -1998: Weasley Wizard Wheezes Owner_

_1998_

_Battle of Hogwarts: Order of Merlin First Class_

_Died a Hero_

"Mine is the same without the dyed part", George says pointing to his next to Fred's

_George Gabion Weasley_

_1989 – 1996: Hogwarts_

_1990 – 1996: Beater_

_1996 - Present: Weasley Wizard Wheezes Owner_

_1998_

_Battle of Hogwarts: Order of Merlin First Class_

Katie pointed out others like James, Lily's, Remus's, Sirius's.

"There is yours Minerva", Katie says pointing at the gold plague.

_Minerva Isobel Black-McGonagall-Dumbledore_

_1960 – 1968: Hogwarts_

_1963 – 1968: Chaser_

_1968: Head Girl_

_1970 - 1998: Cat Animagus_

_1969 – 1998: Transfiguration Mistress and Professor_

_1987 – 1998: Head of Gryffindor House_

_1991 – 1998: Deputy Headmistress_

_Battle of Hogwarts: Order of Merlin First Class_

_Died a Hero_

"Tap the plague to get more information", Katie says demonstrating touching Minerva's plague and more information scowls down

"How do you do that?" Andromeda asks

"It is like a Muggle iPad. It is touch activated. Over there is the trophy case for Gryffindor. House Cup one for each year we won it and the Quidditch Cup for each year we won it. Names are on the Quidditch Cups to show the teams for that year", Katie says showing them the case

"Who came up with these ideas?" Severus asks

"Harry, Draco and Hermione. More information can be found in the library", Katie says

"Who are the Head and Deputy Heads of Gryffindor?" Minerva asks

"Hermione is Head of Gryffindor House, Neville Longbottom is Deputy 1, Bill Weasley is Deputy 2 and Teddy Lupin is Deputy 3. Now let's move on which common room would you like to visit next?" Katie asks

"How about Slytherin?" Severus asks

"Sure. We will take the elevator down to the first dungeon. There are three. One is an indoor sports centre, another is for werewolves to sleep on the full moon", Katie says as they get into the elevator and she presses Dungeon 1.

"The common room has changed", Bellatrix says, "Slytherin house is not a dark house anymore. Draco who is Head of Slytherin, Aurora Greengrass who is Deputy 1, Natalee Bickel who is Deputy 2, and Narcissa Black who is Deputy 3 have a no tolerance policy for dark magic. Neither does anyone else", Bellatrix says

They walk down the dungeons follow Bellatrix. Too they appear at the wall with a snake curled around it.

"Morning Ssar", Bellatrix says to the snake

"Bellatrix. You want me to let you all in?" the snake hisses

"Yes please", Bellatrix says

"Go right through. Welcome back everyone", the snake hisses at the wall opens up

"What was that?" Severus asks

"Ssar the Guard of the Slytherin Common room. You need normally a statement to be let in", Bellatrix replies

The Slytherin Common room was different. The skulls were gone. It was also massive. The chairs were black leather there was also a fire place that wasn't there before. There were gold plagues and the ceiling at silver candles hanging down.

"There is your plague Severus", Bellatrix says pointing at the gold plague with silver snake going around it

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_1971 – 1978: Hogwarts_

_1974: Panther Animagus_

_1975 -1978: Prefect_

_1980 - 1996: Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts_

_1981- 1997: Head of Slytherin House_

_1996 -1997: Defence Against the Darks Arts Professor_

_1997-1998: Headmaster_

_Battle of Hogwarts: Order of Merlin First Class_

_Died a Hero_

"Andy you are here as well and so is Regulus Black", Bellatrix says pointing out their plagues.

"Why Reggie?" Sirius asks

"Because he died for the light as you see he got the Order of Merlin Second Class", Katie replies

"There is the trophy case", Bellatrix says showing them it

They had a couple of Quidditch cups and House Cups.

"This looks much more inviting now", Albus says

"When the Castle was re-done they did each common room too. Slytherin Common room had the most work done to it. To lighten up the place. We turned dark magic that was always here into light magic", Bellatrix says

"What common room do you want next?" Katie asks as they leave Slytherin Common room

"How about Hufflepuff?" Tonks asks

"Sure", Katie says, "Hufflepuff House has been moved to Level 5"

Katie presses the button and they go up to that floor. Once the elevator stops they follow her down the corridors. Time them come to a Badger.

"Morning Hegia. Can you please let us in", Katie says to the badger

"All right go through", the badger says

The Hufflepuff Common room had black and yellow colours. There was also a fire place in the common room. Black candles light the ceiling alight with yellow flames. Plagues were on the walls with Badger's around them.

"There you are Tonks", Katie says pointing to the gold plague

_Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin_

_Metamorphmagus _

_1984 – 1991: Hogwarts _

_1991 – 1998: Auror_

_Battle of Hogwarts: Order of Merlin First Class_

_Died a Hero_

"And there is your plague Mr Tonks", George says pointing at the plague next to Tonks. They also see Cedric's.

"Who are the Heads here?" James asks

"Head of Hufflepuff House is Susan Bones-Potter, Deputy 1 is Betty Smith, Deputy 2 is Mandy Hagrid and Deputy 3 is Jackson Morning", Katie replies

"Which next?" Bellatrix asks as them go out

"Ravenclaw please. I would like to see my old common room and the changes", Albus says

They get back into the elevator and this time George presses level 20.

"Level 20", a voice says

They are lead to a bronze eagle knocker.

"Can you let us in? We are showing new teachers around", Katie asks the Eagle knocker

"Very well", the eagle says swinging the door open

Blue and Bronze were the colours the chairs were brown/bronze. There were shelves of books. A fire place the ceiling was bronze candles and blue flames. They see the plagues with the Eagle on the top of them.

"What do you think?" Katie asks

"It is great. A lot more room now", Albus says

"Yes. With the number of students we have we need massive Common Rooms. Now the Head of Ravenclaw House is Luna Lovegood-Longbottom, Deputy 1 is Vance Tibbs, Deputy 2 is Annie Shacklebolt, and Deputy 3 is Hank Hammond", Bellatrix says

Next they were shown to the 8th floor were Lunalily House was with a portrait of a Faerie.

"The Head of Lunalily is Ariana Dumbledore, Deputy 1 is Lance Barker, Deputy 2 is Megan Stuart and Deputy 3 is Laura Jackson"

Next was Blackthorn House. Who's head was Zander Malfoy, Deputy 1 was Nevaeh Snape-Zabini, Deputy 2 was Danny Walters and Deputy 3 was Maxwell Rader.

Then was Prince House who's head was Severus and Bellatrix's grandson Severus Snape II, Deputy 1 was Jacob Littlesea, Deputy 2 was Georgia Carter and Deputy 3 was Firenze.

Next was Enchanted house who's head was Susssanna Autum, Deputy 1 was John Manly, Deputy 2 was Philip Snape and Deputy 3 was Leon Jance.

Next was Icelight house who's head was Georga Jones, Deputy 1 Bilie Nettle, Deputy 2 Ella, Deputy 3 Cherette Debans.

And last was Acosta who's head was Miley Kite, Deputy 1 was Nesmayallindra Highfall, Deputy 2 was Charles Potter and Deputy 3 was Terence Cade.

"Now to level 3 so you can see the new library", Katie says as they get in the elevator again

When it stops they only have to go a short distance. On the double doors said _Phoenix Library_. Bellatrix opens it up and it was huge it was easily 10 levels high. There were desks a big one at the start of the library with a couple of offices in the back.

"Those are touch screen computers that library has them for anyone wanting to research. While a student is at Hogwarts they get a Library card. So when they check out a book it goes on their name. So we know where the book is. We have 10 Librans. This Library is open from 7am to 11pm", Katie says

"What types of books are there?" Lily asks

"Everything you can imagine about anything. There are over 1,000,000 books here and journals of famous wizards and muggles that have been donated to the library", Bellatrix says

"There is also Genealogy books both Muggle and Magical. We have a computer program were you can find ancestors. The Pure-Bloods are always surprised when they have a Muggle ancestor", George says chuckling

"Are their prank books?" Fred asks his twin

"Yes a few", George admits

"Do you allow pranks here?" Minerva asks

"Yes as long as they are not hurtful or dangerous. Then they get in trouble", Katie replies, "Let us walk you now to see the Hospital Wing. I think Madam Pomfrey is back from holiday"

"What are all the forms of discipline? So we are very clear what to do", Minerva says

"Well there are points deduction from a house, detentions, essays/extra homework, loss of privileges: Like Hogsmeade trips, Quidditch, going home once a month, clubs or any outings the class had planned, letters home and wands confiscated", Bellatrix says as they go to level 6

"So we have a verity to pick from", Remus states

"Yes. And I know it wasn't you but we don't use transfiguration as a punishment", Katie says to Mad-Eye smiling

They approach another set of double doors saying _Phoenix Hogwarts Hospital Wing_.

"Madam Pomfrey!" George calls

The Hospital wing was very big. Bigger then what it had ever been.

"What is it Mr Weasley?" Poppy says coming out of her office she gasps in shock

George quickly helps her sit down.

"Poppy it is good to see you", Minerva says hugging her friend

"I thought you all had died", Poppy says

"We came back", Albus says

"Arch-Headmaster Snape what's you to check them", George says

"Of course, of course. Everyone sit down", Poppy says drawing her wand

Poppy quickly does some spells checking their health after being dead all those years.

"You can report to the Arch-Headmaster that they are all fine", Poppy says

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey", Lily says

"Do you have any other healers besides yourself?" Tonks asks

"Yes another 10. We also teach a healing class. I am old I let my younger healers do most of the work now. I am very glad you are alive. Are you staying in the Castle?" Poppy asks

"We don't…", Andromeda

"Yes they are. We will be showing them to their rooms now. Thank you for checking them out Poppy", Katie says

They say goodbye to Madam Pomfrey and got back to the elevators and Katie presses level 32.

"Are we really staying here?" Tonks asks

"Yes. That's what Harry was telling me before we left his office", Katie says as they stop

"Do you stay here over the holiday's?" Sirius asks curiously

"No. Many only stay here for the school year. But each teacher gets a private apartment. Each apartment is lofted. Now I will be showing you each to one. Couples are sharing", Katie says leading them down the corridor, "Now each room as their name above it and you set your own password. This is Harry's and Mine. Say hello to Merlin"

Merlin stood in his painting smiling at the returns. At the top of the portrait said Arch-Headmaster Harry Snape and High Deputy Headmistress Katie Snape's rooms.

"Hello Merlin. I didn't know we had a portrait of you", Albus says

"We do. Harry had some in the founder's vaults. I have another in his office", Merlin says

"We better get going. Now Remus and Tonks this is your apartment", Katie says coming to a door with wolves out front

Katie waves her wand and Remus and Tonks names appear at the top.

"Set your password", Katie says

"Dittany", Remus says

The wolves yap excepting the password and open up.

"Wow. These are great", Tonks says looking around

It was just like a house.

"You don't have to eat in the Great Hall every time the kitchen is through that door over there. Each apartment is the same. Feel free to decorate and put your own furniture in your apartments", Katie says

"Andy, Ted these this is your apartment", Bellatrix says coming to a picture of a horse and a unicorn.

"Set your password", Katie says

"Valliant", Ted says as Andromeda nods

The horses rear accepting the password.

"Now James and Lily this is your apartment", Katie says coming to a picture of a Stag and a Doe

"Love Eternal", Lily says

The Stag and the Doe bow accepting the password.

"Cedric this is yours", Katie says, "Set your password"

"Loyal to the End", Cedric says

The Badger bows accepting the password.

"Sirius this is yours", Katie says coming to a stop of a black like grim dog

"Marauders Rule", Sirius says

The grim dog barks accepting the password.

"Fred do you want to share?" Sirius offers

"Sure. We can come up with heaps of ideas together", Fred says grinning wickedly

Minerva groans and George laughs at his twin it was good to have him back.

"Ok then Mad-Eye this is your Apartment", Katie says

Mad-Eye sets his password and they move on.

"Albus and Minerva this is yours", Katie says coming to a painting of a phoenix and a cat.

"Treasured Memories", Albus says eyes twinkling

The Phoenix trills accepting the password.

"Now Severus this is my Apartment if you want to go back to living with me", Bellatrix says coming to a stop at a Panther and a Leopard.

"I want to be with you", Severus says kissing her

"The password is Shadow", Bellatrix says the portrait opens

The lofted apartment was well decorated and had pictures everywhere.

"Take a seat I will call for dinner", Bellatrix says leaving the room

"How many House-Elves does Hogwarts have?" Lily asks

"900. They are all free and getting paid", Katie replies

"What else should we know?" James asks

"Each apartment has its own Floo as long as you have the same password as the portrait you should be ok to use it", Katie says

That's when the door opens and Harry comes in with his Phoenix, Storm Eagle, Storm Hawk, Runespoor, Miniature Griffin and Grim Dog.

"How did the tour go?" Harry asks kissing Katie

"Great we like what you have done to the school", Severus says

"Thanks Dad. Now tomorrow we are going to get you all new wands, robes and everything else. And have an office here made up for you", Harry says

"Sounds like you thought this through", Minerva says

"I have to think a couple of steps in front of everyone. By the way by morning everyone will know you're all alive. Angelina and I just talked to the press", Harry says as Bellatrix comes back into the room

"Food is on its way up", Bellatrix announces

That's when there was a flash and a familiar phoenix appears trilling happily.

"Fawkes old friend", Albus says as Fawkes lands on his shoulder

"He has missed you. We haven't seen him since the day you died", Harry comments

"I am happy he is back", Albus says

"What are your pet's names?" Severus asks

"They are actually my familiars. The Phoenix is Adeka, the Storm Eagle is Aden, the Runespoor are Kima, Kika, Kric and the Grim Dog is Cailean, the Griffin is called xxx and the Storm Hawk is called xxx. I also have a gold and purple magical snake named Ameka and a Moon Owl named Tigerlily", Harry replies

"You have rare familiars", Andromeda says

"Yes I do. But I won't trade them. My first familiar Hedwig my owl died when I was 17. I got her for an 11th birthday present from Hagrid. He is the one that found Aden. He gave him to me. He said it was only right. I had gotten his wand back and helped him get her N.E.W.T.S. Hagrid was the first friend I had. I owe him a lot", Harry says as Katie takes his hand

"What happened to Miss Granger and Mr Weasley?" Minerva asks

"Hermione is still my friend. But Ron believes I will go dark because of my parents so does Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Henry Weasley and probably Ginevra Weasley. I have new best friends now. I will make sure you met them", Harry says

"They are also convinced anyone near Harry or his parents or others that used to be dark will go dark too. They also don't like the other magical races. They say the school shouldn't house them and teach those subjects. It is bull everyone deserves to be treated the same. Their kids are pains here. Some are coming this year too", George says

"That is really disappointing to hear. I am glad we have all races now. It will help prevent another dark lord", Albus says

"It will. Enough of that I believe the food is about to arrive", Harry says as the food pops onto the table, "I should tell you we serve different foods here. From different countries and some food for different races"

"What are all the subjects you teach here?" Minerva asks as they eat

"Well everyone class has either 1, 2 or 3 teachers to cover that amount of students we have. He is a list you can all study them and the teacher's names and what race they are. You all are on the list now too", Harry says copying a piece of parchment and handing it out

* * *

**Teachers at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry:**

**Day-Care: Ages 2 Weeks – 4 years**

Amanda Diggory

Hannah Abbott

Kylie Jay (Squib)

Rustin Smith (Squib)

Opal Tonks (Muggle)

Jade Tonks (Muggle)

Robin Horbs (Squib)

Rosalie Hills (Muggle)

Jasper Hills (Muggle)

Mystic Zabini-Longbottom

Marlene Quill

Trecia Snape**-**Pickerson

Lynn Quill

Lilith Weasley

Milary (Faerie)

* * *

**Pre-Hogwarts School: Ages 5 - 10**

**Duty Headmistress: **Katie Snape

**Ancient Runes: **Rikki Snape-Finch-Fletchley , George Tomas (Squib)

**Art: **Sarai Snape-Weasley, Max Ranger (Muggle)

**Care of Muggle and Magical Creatures: **Luna Longbottom, Madaline Titen-Hagrid (Half-Giant)

**Dance: **Lara Wells (Muggle), Aries Jordan-Snape

**English: **Astoria Greengrass-Thomas, Leah Jagger (Muggle)

**Easy Potions: **Katie Snape, Tayla Ferguson-Weasley (Werewolf)

**Etiquette:** Kaylee Timber (Squib)

**French: **James De'Stacey (Squib), Victoire Lupin,

**Geography: **Sarah Dickson (Squib), Jay Pickerson (Muggle)

**Gym: **Matthew Fountain (Squib), Lukas James (Muggle)

**Herbology: **Patton Parris, Symon Temple (Squib), Aiden Longbottom

**History: **Daniel Book (Werewolf), Pearl Bay (Born-Vampire)

**Maths: **Matt Cent, Caleb Trent (Half-Veela)

**Music: **Audrey Lindell (Squib), Trinity East (Muggle), Evangelina Highmoon**-**Weasley (Faerie)

**Science: **Russell Jimcity (Squib), Sally Westfields (Muggle)

**Writing/Spelling:** Kate Dotson (Muggle), Jonathan Scottson (Half/Giant)

* * *

**Hogwarts Age 11 – 17 **

* * *

**Advance Defence 6-7: **Bellatrix Black, Curtis McHarold, Remus Lupin (Werewolf)

**Alchemy: **Jazym Cott, Trad Cross

**Ancient Languages: **Maxwell Radar (Dwarf)

**Ancient Magic: **Sylba Black, Albus Dumbledore

**Ancient Runes: **Percy Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Brian Lupin

**Arthimacy: **Tracey Davis-Snape, Molly II Weasley, Anise Snape-Creevey

**Art: **Laura Jackson (Squib), Iliana Longbottom

**Astronomy:** Edith Macmillan-Malfoy, Robert Weasley

**Battle's & Wars: **Trace Suszy, Xavier Wax (Squib), Tiprock (Goblin)

**Biology: **Molly Tyler (Squib), Edger Smith (Muggle)

**Business Studies: **Lewis Griffin (Disabled), Anthony Smithton (Muggle)

**Care of Magical Creatures: **Hagrid (Half Giant), Olympia Hagrid (Half Giant)

**Charms: **Teddy Lupin, Sally Sawson, Fred Weasley

**Child Rearing: **Temperance Smith (Squib), Jarrod Yets, Edith Betts (Muggle)

**Chinese: **Chao Chang (Squib), Cho Chang-Cattermole

**Citizenship: **Mira Coats (Muggle), Barry White

**Cooking: **Susan Bones-Potter, Laura Masen-Cresswell (Muggle) and Winky (House Elf)

**Computing: **Maya Jade (Disabled), Elea Piece (Squib)

**Construction: **Derrick Zax (Squib), Xavier Mellow (Werewolf), Jaya Mead

**Councillor: **Logan Snape, Katherine-Thomas-Snape, Warrick Debans (WW), Melinsa Peace, Jemima Snape-Finnigan, Jackson Finnigan

**Crafts: **Sara Logan, Lara Macy (Squib), Christopher Jameson (Muggle)

**Cultures: **Lance Baker, Cherette Debans (Werewolves)

**Curse Breaker: **Bill Weasley, Jodi Caller, Cedric Diggory

**Creative Writing: **Megan Stuart (Born-Vampire), Naevi Walter (Muggle)

**Dance: **Mary Sue (Squib), Ryan Bines (Muggle)

**Danish: **Curtuis Jase (Disabled Muggle)

**Debate: **Leon Jance (Muggle)

**Defence Against the Dark Arts: **Tonks & Philip Snape (Born Vampire) & Nevaeh Snape

**Divination: **Firenze (Centaur)

**Drives ED: ** Shaun Cooks (Squib)

**Dutch: **Ferdi Carmall (Squib)

**English: **Charles Potter, Lily Potter

**French: **Fleur Delacour-Weasley, Mercy Evernight (Squib)

**Financial Management: **Zander Malfoy

**Flying Instructor: **Oliver Wood, Braxton Snape and Marcus Lupin

**Genealogy: **Nate Rettop (Squib), Lola Zax

**Geography: **Mandy Hagrid-Snape (Half Giant), Lukas Miller (Disabled)

**German: **Frank Longbottom

**Gobbledygook: **Snowshark (Goblin)

**Government: **Sally Jane (Muggle),Harold Wrist

**Greek: **Simon Dent (Squib)

**Gym: **Dean Thomas, Georgia Carter (Squib), Natalee Spot, Alfred Cattermole

**Healing: **Annie Shackbolt, Betty Smith, Luken Peterson, Julie Snape (Born Vampire), Max Wells

**Herbology: **Neville Longbottom, Xaria (Dryad)

**History of Magic: **Alice-Black-Longbottom, Larysa Malfoy

**History of Magical Creatures: **Ella (Dwarf), Islaa lovall (Werewolf)

**History of Muggles: **Hermione Granger-Malfoy, Bethany Lovell (Muggle)

**Italian: **Jacob Littlesea (Muggle)

**Indonesian: **Batari Wild (Disabled: Muggle)

**Journalism:** Natalee Riley

**Korean: **Hanuel Gi (Muggle)

**Latin: **Severus Snape II

**Law: **Lucy Meadows (Werewolf), Dirk Cresswell II

**Maths: **Vincent Banks (Squib), Ted Tonks, Layla Bansh (Muggle)

**Mechanics: **Chase Ride (Muggle), Dacey Pearl (Squib)

**Media Studies: **Georga Jones (Muggle), Tony Evans (Squib)

**Music: **Susssanna Autumn (Faerie), Debora Tones (Werewolf), Reanna James-Entwhistle (Muggle)

**Muggle Self-Defence: **Mark Dixon, Joseph Dixon and William Dixon (Squib: Army Officer)

**Muggle Studies: **Justin Finch-Fletchley, Harpy Call (Muggle)

**Myths & Legions: **Nesmayallindra Highfall (Faerie), Alfred Dumbledore

**Parselmagic/Animal Speaking: **Polly Victor (Faerie)

**Personal Hygiene: **Jackson Morning (Faerie), Lunna Morning (Faerie)

**Personal, Social, Health ED (PSHE): **Vance Tibbs, Miley Kite (Squib), Justin Beaver (Squib), Kevin Entwhistle

**Photography: **Colin Creevey II

**Physics: **John Manly (Muggle), Dav Lukin (Muggle)

**Politics: **Daniele Walter (Witch), Danny Walter (Muggle)

**Potions: **Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood II, Dirk Cresswell III, Severus Snape

**Psychology: **Terry Tott (Muggle)

**Religious Studies: **Pastor Tyler Patterson (Muggle)

**Rituals: **Hank Hammond, James Potter

**Sewing: **Lavender Brown-Finch-Fletchley

**Sigh Language: **Valley Tale (Squib)

**Spanish: **Nevaeh Snape-Zabini

**Spell Creation: **Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black

**Traditions: **Narcissa Malfoy, Aurora Greengrass, Andromeda Tonks

**Transfiguration:** Ariana Dumbledore, Nate Bickel, Minerva

**Vet Studies: **Rasha Vice

**Wandlore: **Zander Black-Johnson

**Warding: **Billi Nettle, Nayeli June, Elma Ryan

**Woodwork/Metal Work: **Terence Cade (Squib)

**Zoology: **Tristian King (Squib), Sammi Nun (Muggle)

* * *

**Hogwarts University**

**Ages 18 – 25**

_Mage_

_Arch-Mage_

_Enchanter_

_Enchantress_

_Arch-Enchanter_

_Arch-Enchantress_

_Mistress-ship/Master-ship _

_Masters_

* * *

"That is a very big list. Does it work well?" Lily asks

"Yes it does. Everyone enjoys their classes. And we always get good feedback from parents", Harry replies

"Do you know how many Metamorphmagus there are?" Tonks asks

"About 187 that go to this school", Harry replies

"That's many", Sirius says

"Muggle-Borns have been appearing with the ability. It makes for new generations of Metamorphmagus", Harry replies

"What time are we going out tomorrow?" Tonks asks

"10am it is going to be packed in Diagon Alley because it is near the start of term. But we will manage", Harry replies, "Oh and I am paying for everything"

"You don't have too", Minerva says

"I want to for all you guys have ever done for me. Let me do this. I have more money then I know what to do with", Harry says

"We do. Even with a lot of kids we still have a lot of money", Katie adds

"Speaking of kids we better get home. We will see you all tomorrow", Harry says getting up with Katie, "Thanks for the meal Mum"

Harry kisses Bellatrix on the check before the floo to somewhere called Prince Mansion.

"I better go too. Stop by the shop tomorrow I will be there", George says getting up

"Going home to the wife?" Fred asks

"Yep. Just you wait to Angelina wants you to come home. But I bet now she is very busy to ask", George says grinning stepping into the fireplace, "Snape Mansion!"

George is quickly gone.

"Do you want some help with that list? And more run downs of the schools?" Bellatrix asks

"That would be very helpful thank you", Ted says

"Let's go to the living room. I will help you mesmerize names to subjects"

Bellatrix helps and it is late before everyone heads off to their apartments for bed for tomorrow was going to be a trying day…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

It was early morning when the returnees wake up they have meals in their own rooms before they leave. Bellatrix and Severus were waiting at the end of the corridor on level 32 for them.

"Harry and Katie, are waiting in his office", Bellatrix says

"Let's go. I am sure Diagon Alley will be busy", Dumbledore says

"It will. They have already been there two days ago to get the gets their stuff. I know you haven't recognised how to get to the office yet. Follow me", Bellatrix says leading them to the elevators

Bellatrix hits button 64 and they go up the floors. They once again come to the platform for the Arch-Headmasters office.

"Phoenix Crystalus", Bellatrix says

The platform moves up to the office. Bellatrix leads them in the see Harry and Katie.

"Seen the Prophet?" Harry asks

"No", Remus replies

Harry hands them a copy.

"Your all officially alive again. As passed by the late night session of the Wizengamot", Harry says grinning

"So we are getting our stuff today?" Lily asks

"Yes", Katie replies

"Let's get going. We will floo. Say the Leaky Cauldron and you will get there. Katie will go first", Harry says

Katie steps into the fire, "Leaky Cauldron"

Katie lands at the Leaky cauldron.

"Lady Snape", the bartender says, "Good news"

"It is", Katie agrees as everyone comes through the floo

"Welcome back all of you. I am Thomas, Tom's son", the bartender says

"Pleasure to meet you", Minerva says as Harry gracefully steps out of the floo

"Lord Arch-Headmaster Snape", Thomas says

"How are the kids Thomas?" Harry asks

"Good. Looking forward to going back to school. This man has made a real difference in the Wizarding world", Thomas says

"We are looking forward to seeing those changers", Sirius says

"Bella!" a woman says

"Cissy", Bellatrix says hugging the woman

"I can't believe it. Alice is also on the way and Zavala is waiting for us", Narcissa says

Narcissa then turns to the returnees.

"Can you ever forgive me for how I acted when we last saw? I didn't have my memories then. I am really sorry", Narcissa says

"Oh Cissy I have wanted you to see the light", Andromeda says hugging her sister

"Well I have. I divorced Lucius decades ago. I go by Narcissa Black now", Narcissa says

Narcissa hugs everyone.

"It is good to see you Minnie", Narcissa says

"I am glad you came back to the light", Minerva says

"Nephew", Narcissa says to Harry

"Aunt Cissy. Ready to teach this term?" Harry asks

"Yes. I have the lessons planned", Narcissa replies

"Aunt Andromeda has decided to teach with you. So can you catch her up?" Harry asks

"Of course I will", Narcissa says

"Andy! Lily! Minnie!" Alice says coming over and hugging everyone

"Alice it is good to see you", Lily says

"I am glad you have your minds back", Sirius says

"Where is Frank?" James asks

"At home with the Grandchildren. I came to help you shop", Alice replies

"Let's go", Harry says leading them out to an outdoor dining area

People whisper as they see the returnees.

"It is not like it used to be. To get into Diagon Alley", Cedric says

"No it isn't. Wait to you see", Harry says as the gateway opens up without a wand

"Wow", the returnees say

"Welcome to Diagon City", Harry says

"How many shops are their here?" Lily asks in awe

"Over 200. Now lets go to Gringotts", Harry says leading them down the streets

Everyone looks at them and whisperers. They stop at the entrance to Gringotts.

_Welcome all who come here_

_We welcome all kind here_

_Be aware of what we are_

_But we will not harm anyone that means no harm_

"That's new", Severus says

"Let's go in", Bellatrix says

The doors open and Gringotts had grown bigger than anything they had seen before. Harry leads them to the top counter.

"Chief Goblin my family needs their credit cards. As I said yesterday I have put the money into Vaults for them", Harry says

"That has been done Lord Prince. We just need a few things from them for their cards", the goblin replies

"What are these Credit Cards?" James asks confused

"Instead of carrying a sack load of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts around you can carry a Credit Card with a 4 digit pin and with a finger print scanner matching it with the card. The scanners are in all shops now thanks to my husband", Katie explains

"We don't have vaults", Minerva says  
"Now you do. Several individuals made you vaults adding some of their money to a vault each for you", the Goblin says

"Who?" Albus asks wanting to know who could be so generous

"We can't realise that information. We received web phones from the people asking to transfer money into your accounts. You can do it over a web phone if you can't come in person. As long as all you information matches you vaults and the pin works. Also we have a web site that we will give you where you can check how much is in your vault without coming in. All your vaults for one person will be on the list and the amount. We will give you all the information about that. Because you have been out of touch with life", the Goblin says

"How did you come up with this?" Severus asks

"Your son helped us set it up. Muggle-Borns tried it then it spread to the rest of the Wizarding and Muggle world that accepts it. Some of the old families still do it the old fashion way. Now who first?" the Goblin asks

"I will go", Dumbledore says

"Name? Date of birth? Species?" the Goblin asks

Dumbledore gives it.

"Put your thumb on the scanner", the Goblin instructs

Dumbledore does and a blue light scans his thumb. The Goblin taps keys on his computer screen.

"What will be your 4 digit code?" the Goblin asks

"xxxx", Dumbledore says

"Just sign the back of this and these forms", the Goblin says

Dumbledore signs his name and a small amount of magic goes through.

"This is your Credit Card", Goblin says handing over the card, key and some instructions

The others do theirs it takes an hour before everyone had a card and key to a vault.

"Thank you. Take 1,000 Galleons out of my account for your help today", Harry says

"Thank you Lord Prince-Snape, Arch-Headmaster", the Goblin says, "By the way those employees we had you trained at your university are doing well here. We are glad to be a part of this new age"

"Good to hear. I will see your children of September 1st", Harry says leading them out

"Now lets get your wands first there is a new place open called Black-Johnsons they now sell the best wands. Actually there are 5 wand shops now including Ollivanders", Harry says leading them through the crowded streets

They come to a black and purple sign saying _Black-Johnsons Wands since 2006._

Harry leads them in to the big wand shop.

"Aunt Zavala!" Harry calls

"Harry my nephew you bought them", a woman says

"He did Zav", Bellatrix says

"Who are you?" Fred asks

"I am Zavala Trinity Black-Johnson. Minerva, Andromeda, Narcissa, Alice, Bellatrix and Lily's sister. Now let's find you new wands. Who wants to go first?" Zavala asks

"I guess I will", Fred says stepping up

"Put your hand over this box of woods", Zavala says putting a box of woods on the table

Fred does what he is told and two woods light up. Zavala nods and picks them up.

"Can I have a piece of your hair?" Zavala asks

Fred just does what he is told.

"Now do the same with the cores", Zavala says pulling out a box of cores

2 cores glow. Zavala pulls them out then turns to her table. And begins work.

"What is she doing?" Fred asks

"She is making your wand. Wands are not pre-made here", Katie explains, "There are about 100 different woods and cores here. Never two wands are the same. They won't work for another person either"

"Why?" Cedric asks

"Because each wand has your hair in it as one of the cores", Zavala says coming over with a wand, "Try this"

Fred takes the wand and gold light surrounds them.

"Is that how it goes for each one?" Dumbledore asks curious

"Yes. That wand is Kingswood and Dogwood with a grim hair and eagle feather core. 14 inches. That will be 9 Galleons", Zavala says

A scanner they saw was on the desk.

"Swipe it through, put your 4 digit pin in and scan your thumb and we will see if your new card works", Zavala explains

Fred does what he is told. And the scanner turns green.

"Accepted", a voice says

"Who's next?" Zavala asks

"I will go", Lily says

Three woods light up, and four cores. The gold light comes out as Lily touches the wand.

"Yes. Queenswood, Aspen wood, Ashwood with grim hair, phoenix feather, moon owl feather and unicorn hair. 12 inches. That will be 10 Galleons", Zavala says

They each do it. It takes an hour before they all get their custom made wands.

"Thank you", Minerva says to her sister

"My pleasure. I will come to Hogwarts and have lunch in a few days", Zavala promises

"I will hold it to you Aunt", Harry says kissing her cheek

"Go and get the rest of your supplies", Zavala says as more customers come in

"Now let's get your robes. Madam Jones Clothes for every person is this way", Bellatrix says leading them to a big store

It was three stories. You could see all different type of creatures shopping for clothes.

"They don't sell Robes here. But they have ones for other times. Let's get a sales woman", Harry says

"Arch-Headmaster Snape", a woman says

"Miss Emerald. They need clothes please. Can you tell us what sizes they are?" Harry asks

"Of course. Just so the returnees know we sell all species clothes here in all sizes and colours", Miss Emerald says waving her way and giving each of them a size

Bellatrix, Alice, Narcissa, Lily, Tonks, Minerva, Andromeda spend a long time shopping. Picking out lots of clothes they liked. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Alice advising them. Then they go to Madam Milkins for Robes. They get their robes quickly being welcomed by Madam Milkin herself.

"Where too now?" Tonks asks

"Do you want trunks?" Katie asks

"I guess so", Remus says

The go to 'Trunks of All Sizes'. Trunks were in all colours and sizes. They had the prices next to them.

"If you want them engraved it will cost an extra 4 galleons to have it in Silver and 6 Galleons to have it in Gold", the shop attendant says as they are at the counter

Harry, Katie, Bellatrix and Alice tell them to get them engraved. The engraving only took 20 minutes.

"For winter clothes 'Winters Clothes and Furs'", Katie says

The fur coats were beautiful. They had jackets and silk scarves made out of beautiful material.

"They are the finest in the world", Katie says to them

"The Faerie make some. They are truly amazing designs", Harry says

They pick two scarves each and some coats and jackets. As well as mittens and snow boots.

"How much money do we have?" Lily asks as they leave

"Trust me you all have more than enough", Harry says

The look at a shop called Black's Jewellery.

"That is Uncle Arcturus's shop. They make fine jewellery. Starting from 10 Galleons to 1,000,000 Galleons maybe more depending on the client", Harry says as they walk

"That is Oysters Pawn. That's where you pawn stuff if you need money. They sell second hand stuff too", Bellatrix says

"There is Crazy Quills. They sell all types of quills and different colour ink", Katie says

"There is Peppers Perfume. They sell all different types of Muggle, Magical and Faerie perfumes", Bellatrix says

"That is the Goddess Boutique", Katie says pointing out another shop

"There is Everything Books. They sell all books made by anyone", Alice says

"There is the Antique Emporium", Bellatrix says  
"That is British World Souvenirs. Sells everything wizard, muggle and whatnot for tourists", Narcissa says

"There up ahead is George's shop", Harry says pointing to a very big building that was very colourful

"He expanded", Fred says grinning

"He did because of the customer demand. They do online sales, owl order sales and in store sales. It is a pretty big business with lots of employees", Harry explains as they walk in

They see George smiling with a woman besides him as he watches over the store.

"Hey George, Sarai", Harry says kissing Sarai's cheek

"Good to see you brother", Sarai says

"Fred this is my wife Sarai Snape-Weasley", George says introducing the woman in the room

"So this is the famous Fred Weasley", Sarai says

"I am the better looking twin", Fred says

"I have to disagree. George is the better looking. Hello Dad", Sarai says to Severus

Sarai hugs Severus and Severus hugs his daughter back.

"Did you really have to marry a Weasley?" Severus asks

Sarai laughs, "He IS my soul mate. You will learn to love him"

"George have you heard anything from your parents yet?" Harry asks

"No. They are probably going to spring on us. Unannounced to see them", George replies

"How much do you earn in a week?" Cedric asks interested

"A lot. I won't tell you the number. As you see we have LOTS of customers", George replies

They talk for a while before Harry said it was time to get them an owl each. George and Sarai promise to come to Hogwarts for dinner this week before school starts. Once they had their owls they go back to Hogwarts tired from a day of exploring Diagon City…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
